In an existing communication system, a user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short below) is usually controlled to perform minimization of drive-tests (Minimization of Drive-Tests, MDT for short below) measurements to collect data, so as to implement coverage and capacity (Coverage and Capacity, C&C for short below) optimization, mobility optimization, common channel parameter optimization, quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS for short below) verification, and so on for a network system.
MDT specified in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP for short below) is classified into two types: management based MDT (Management based MDT) and signaling based MDT (Signaling based MDT). For the management based MDT, a radio network controller (Radio Network Controller, RNC for short below) can only select a UE in a current public land mobile network (Public Land Mobile Network, PLMN for short below) to perform MDT measurements. The current PLMN is definitely a home public land mobile network (Home Public Land Mobile Network, HPLMN for short below) of the UE in the service scope of the radio network controller. The UE can only perform MDT measurements in the scope of the current PLMN, namely, the HPLMN. For the signaling based MDT, an international mobile subscriber identity (international mobile subscriber identity, IMSI for short below) of the UE performing MDT measurements is specified in an operations, administration and maintenance (Operations, Administration and Maintenance, OAM for short below) entity in advance. The OAM entity sends an MDT activation command carrying an MDT configuration message to the UE through a core network (Core Network, CN for short below) node and an RNC, so as to instruct the UE to perform MDT measurements in the scope of the current PLMN, namely, the HPLMN of the UE.
In the process of implementing the present invention, it is found that the prior art has at least the following problem: In the prior art, the UE can only perform MDT measurements in the scope of the current PLMN, namely, the HPLMN of the UE, and cannot implement MDT measurements after the UE moves to another PLMN.